


Lessons

by aliatori



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Primrose teaches Ophilia one of her favourite dances.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> A gift for Xylianna, who requested Primrose and Ophilia fluff. I hope you enjoy this, friend-pai. <3
> 
> [For extra audio fun, this is very similar to the song I imagine in this fic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thaZZcFFYpA)

Rippletide was a lovely city—and such a contrast to the frigid Frostlands Ophilia had called home for so long—but its massive ports and rolling waves were no match for the company in the tavern that evening.

As Ophilia poured herself another glass of chilled water, her eyes roved across the crowd, a crowd largely comprised of her own companions. Cyrus lifted a goblet of wine in the air as he pontificated at length to Olberic, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Tressa engaged Alfyn in animated conversation, hands waving and chopping in the air to emphasize some point or the other. Therion lurked in the shadows like the archetypal thief from some adventure serial. H’aanit, who seemed to prefer the company of her beasts to people at times, had agreed to pass the hours outside—though not alone.

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?”

And of course… there was Primrose, sitting across the table from Ophilia, a reserved smile on her face.

The question startled Ophilia, who knocked the pitcher of water against her glass a little harder than necessary. “Quite lovely,” Ophilia agreed, hoping she sounded serene instead of flustered.

Primrose murmured a wordless agreement and lifted her own goblet of wine to her heart shaped lips. Her dark eyes twinkled over the rim as she continued to gaze in Ophilia’s direction.

Leaving the Frostlands and beginning her pilgrimage had been an experience as illuminating as it was challenging. She’d traveled many miles, battled many monsters, and formed many friendships along the way. She had faith that kindness, strength, and her faith in the Sacred Flame would see her pilgrimage to its conclusion.

In the meantime, she had no earthly idea what to do about her wonderful, unfamiliar feelings for Primrose.

“Nights like this in Noblecourt were some of my favorites,” Primrose said, bangles softly chiming as she set her wine back on the table. “All of us filing from the dining room to the ballroom, full of laughter and good cheer. I was so young, of course, but I remember the feeling of those nights still. The warmth, the excitement, the energy.”

“It sounds amazing,” Ophilia said earnestly. Why was it suddenly so hard to catch her breath? “Is that where you first learned to dance?”

Primrose froze for an instant, a statue amid the bustling tavern, then relaxed, taking another long sip of wine as she regarded Ophilia. “It was, though in truth I believe it was my calling. One way or the other, the art of dance would have found me. Of this I am certain.” She tilted her chin upward, a proud and undeniably regal cast to her exquisite features, before tossing a cascade of lustrous brown hair over her shoulder.

Ophilia smiled, grateful for the lifeline of common ground. “I feel the same way about the Order of the Flame. It hasn’t always been easy to walk the path forged for me by the Sacred Flame, but it brought me to you.” Her heart lurched as she realized a second too late how that statement could be taken. “Um… with you _and_ all the others, of course. I’m so grateful for everyone’s help.”

Primrose didn’t laugh often, but Ophilia found herself waiting with bated breath for the times where she did: a throaty, rich laugh from the belly that put dimples in her smooth, painted cheeks. “Naturally. You and I share much common ground, Ophilia. I’m glad the Flame… or fate… brought us together as well.”

The words Ophilia tried to say next were snatched by the persistent flutter in her chest, in the sudden way the room seemed brighter and sharper. She knew she was woefully inexperienced in romance, and yet…

And yet, Primrose continued to look at her like she was the only woman in the room.

Ophilia knew Primrose could do that at will—had watched it herself, in fact, as she charmed townsfolk into aiding their coterie with a well placed smile and the swish of slim hips. But this felt different. Special.

Like it was for her alone.

The music changed, and Primrose’s expression brightened. “Oh, I adore this song!” she exclaimed as she stood from their table. “Ophilia, you simply must join me for a dance. I insist.” The lantern light glittered off Primrose’s jewelry as she extended a hand to the cleric.

Ophilia felt her face grow hot. “I… I don’t know how to dance. I wouldn’t want to get in your way,” she admitted.

There was no trace of judgment on Primrose’s face. She clasped Ophilia by the hand and gently pulled her to her feet—even if she’d truly wanted to remain at the table, Primrose had a way of getting what she wanted. Then, with a touch both deft and intimate, Primrose removed Ophilia’s cloak, draping it across the back of a chair, setting Ophilia’s heart racing once more.

“Don’t worry. ‘Tis a simple dance, and one I’m all too happy to have you as partner for,” Primrose purred.

They made their way out to the other dancers, weaving between tables and chairs to get to the makeshift area constituting a dance floor, sectioned off by a couple of long tables and the modest stage. Ophilia felt an overwhelming moment of self-consciousness; all the other patrons clearly knew the steps to this dance, and Ophilia could see a few of her friends, Cyrus and Tressa, watching her and Primrose from the bar. Her sturdy travel boots clomped against the floorboards, heavy and ungraceful.

Any self-consciousness Ophilia felt vanished as Primrose placed a single finger underneath her chin, tilted it up, and gazed into her eyes.

“Eyes on me, Phili.”

Ophilia’s face grew as hot as the fire blazing in the hearth. She hadn’t taken her eyes off Primrose since they’d met, really, so the command was simple to follow.

The steps of the dance were, to Ophilia’s surprise, quite simple, especially with Primrose murmuring instructions and guiding her movements. Forward, forward, back, back, side, side, twirl, curtsy, change partners.

By the time Primrose released her to another dancer, Ophilia needed no instruction. However, her eyes were still on Primrose, confidently dancing with a young blonde man. As it came time to change partners again, Ophilia found herself dancing with Therion, who had inserted himself in the dance somewhere along the way.

Right before he guided Ophilia back to Primrose, he winked at her.

By the _Flame_.

Her embarrassment was forgotten as Primrose clasped Ophilia’s hands in her own. This time, she added flourishes to the basic movements. Primrose’s bangles and hip scarf jingled to the beat, she clapped between direction changes, and her twirl turned her into a blur of scarlet silk near the end of the song. As the dance ended, she let go of Ophilia’s hand and curtsied, a faint sheen of sweat visible on her pale skin.

Ophilia remembered to curtsy in return and followed Primrose back to their shared table. Glancing up at her, Ophilia smiled so widely her cheeks hurt. “I had no idea dancing was so much fun! Thank you for teaching me. I’ll treasure the memory always.”

Primrose reached out and glided her fingers up Ophilia’s forearm, along the bare skin exposed by the pushed-back sleeves of her tunic. She stopped when she reached Ophilia’s elbow, fingertips lingering against the pulse point.

“There’s much and more I could teach you, Ophilia. Not just dancing.”

Perhaps her affections were not as one-sided as she’d believed.

“I… I think I’d like that. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> I've only finished up through chapter 2, so forgive any inconsistencies and please, no spoilers.


End file.
